


Shameless

by MitchMatchedSocks



Series: High School Sports [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Referenced Object Penetration, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris usually didn't pay attention to rumors, but the one about the baseball team's locker room activities involving one of their teammates and a baseball bat really piqued his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this fic my google search history is frankly alarming.  
> So the premise of this one is pretty out there, but bear with me. its just what my depraved mind came up with. It started out as just smut. But then it got cute. I was pleasantly surprised.  
> I don't know why I keep writing this pairing. I just kind of have a thing for how Kris's hands are fucking gigantic, and the *ahem* implied size correlations, and I just kind of have a thing for Sehun in general, so shit like this happens.  
> Anyway this is probably the weirdest thing I've posted yet, so I'm a little nervous about it.

“Did you guys hear the rumors about the baseball team?” 

Kris stopped aggressively towel-drying his blond hair to look expectantly at Chanyeol. The boys on the basketball team weren’t usually big on rumors, so the fact that he was hearing about whatever this was at all probably meant it was going to be interesting. Most of the other boys in the locker room also perked up to listen. Chanyeol grinned. 

“I heard that some guys on the baseball team stuck a baseball bat up one of their teammate’s butts after their practice yesterday. Somebody walked in on it.” 

The basketball team erupted into gleeful cackling. 

“Are you serious? Like just for fun?” 

“I don’t know actually. It might have been like a gangbang thing.” 

“I heard that, too.” A couple other boys nodded. So Chanyeol wasn’t just making it up. 

Kris was intrigued. “Who was it?” 

“I’m pretty sure it was Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol grinned stupidly as he pulled on his clothes. “He’s gay, right? And I’ve heard he’s a bit of a slut.” 

Kris had heard none of these things. But he did know Oh Sehun. They had weightlifting together. He was two years younger and he seemed like a nice kid. Not that Kris had ever really talked to him. Come to think of it he had seemed a little lazier than usual in class today, sitting off to the side instead of jumping in on the exercises. Kris tried to remember if he had been limping at all. 

Chanyeol hadn’t gotten tired of sharing yet. “I talked to the person who walked in and he said that it looked like he was enjoying it. My source also said there were like five other guys there.” 

Kris didn’t really care about any of that. He finished pulling on the rest of his clothes as Chanyeol rattled off names of other baseball players, and his teammates speculated about sex and the baseball team. 

On the drive home Kris decided that Oh Sehun was a good looking kid. Dark hair, broad shoulders, slim waist, intense eyebrows. He wondered what that face had looked like with something as big as a baseball bat shoved up his ass. 

 

It turned out that Oh Sehun and the baseball bat incident was the talk of the school. The next day Kris heard about it no less than five times from various different people. 

“So did you hear that the baseball team stuck a bat up some sophomore’s ass?” 

“Yes I did hear that.” 

Yixing snickered and punched his shoulder. “I bet if he can take a bat up his ass then he could even take that monstrosity you call a dick. Had you considered that?” 

Kris felt his face heat up. “I had, actually.” 

“This could be your chance, dude.” 

“I’m straight, Yixing.” 

“Then why have you hooked up with multiple guys? I’m not saying you don’t like girls. I’m not even saying that you don’t prefer girls. I’m just saying if you let yourself admit you’re not straight, then you open up a whole new realm of possibilities.”

It was odd to see Oh Sehun in the hallways and in class. He’d hardly noticed him before. Just another barely acquaintance who’s face he recognized on the way to lunch. Kris remembered that he usually looked bored and apathetic as he walked from class to class, all lazy swagger and easy confidence, but since the bat incident he walked around with squared shoulders and a death glare, like he was daring anyone to look at him the wrong way. Kris couldn’t imagine what it would be like to traverse the hallways of the high school with those kinds of rumors circling you. It must suck. 

That didn’t stop his growing level of interest. He didn’t mean to suddenly be so taken with Oh Sehun, it’s just that all of a sudden he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He honestly felt kind of guilty about it. 

Weight training was his last class of the day on Thursday, and right afterwards he had practice, so he changed quickly into practice clothes and almost got to the gym before he realized that he left his bag in the locker room. He jogged back, expecting to find the room empty. Instead, as soon pushed the door open and rushed in, he saw Oh Sehun sitting on one of the benches, also in practice gear, hunched over with his face in his hands. He jerked up when he heard the door open and swiveled around to see Kris, who hastily muttered an apology and grabbed his stuff. Oh Sehun tried to look like he hadn’t just been sagging pathetically into his hands, but his face was flushed and he didn’t look any less unhappy. Kris felt bad.

After a grueling practice he stopped feeling bad long enough to realize that he had missed a golden opportunity. 

 

By the time the weekend and Monday were over, most of the school had somewhat moved on from Oh Sehun and his after-school activities. Some party over the weekend that gotten busted by the cops provided a lot more entertainment. It wasn’t all forgotten, though, and Oh Sehun still got lots of stares and the baseball team still seemed tense. Kris did his best to put it behind him. Bat-swallowing ass or no, Kris figured that he didn’t know Oh Sehun well enough to approach him about such a sensitive topic. 

On Tuesday he didn’t have practice, so after weightlifting he treated himself to a more leisurely shower than normal, standing under the warm spray until all the noise of the other boys faded away. He once again expected to find the room empty, and was once again surprised to find Oh Sehun still there. He wasn’t slumped on a bench this time though. He was standing in front of his open locker, fully dressed in a loose tank top and skinny jeans, hair tucked into a backwards snapback, checking his phone. He glanced up quickly at Kris but otherwise ignored him. 

Kris got as far as putting his pants on before realizing that he couldn’t let this golden opportunity pass him by twice, so without bothering with his shirt, he walked nervously up behind the unsuspecting sophomore. 

He’d never been great at this part, especially with boys. With girls he could usually let his height, sense of humor, and broody smolder do all the work. Throw in a couple lingering touches and bam, there you go. Guys were a little harder. And he had vastly less practice. And they usually weren’t already on edge from being the laughing stock of the school for a week. 

Oh Sehun had one hand braced against the lockers as he texted with the other, and Kris slid up behind him and gently rested his own hand over the younger boy’s. Oh Sehun had nice long fingers, but his hands were still way smaller than Kris’s. Kris kind of liked that. 

Oh Sehun’s head snapped up to the hand, but he didn’t pull it away or look around to see who it was. Not that it could really be anyone else, since they were the only two people in the room. Kris put his other hand on the lockers on Oh Sehun’s other side, effectively caging him in. Maybe this was too aggressive. Oh well too late now. He leaned down close to his ear.

“Are the rumors true?” 

Oh Sehun swallowed and took a deep breath.

“What rumors?”

Kris’s bare chest rubbed against the other boy’s back. Oh Sehun didn’t pull away. It looked like it might actually be working. 

“I heard that your team managed to somehow stick a baseball bat up your ass.” He lets his crotch brush up against Oh Sehun’s backside for effect. “And I heard you liked it.” 

Oh Sehun’s breath hitched and Kris could see a blush creeping up the back of his neck. 

“N-no it wasn’t like—we didn’t think...Um. W-well I mean it was just supposed to be—fine, it happened. Ok? It happened.” 

Kris wasn’t expecting the flustered confession. He’d expected moody defensiveness, because Oh Sehun—Sehun always seemed like a coolly confident sarcastic asshole. But that was adorable. Kris wasn’t really sure what to say.

The boy in front of him leaned heavily on his arms braced on the lockers and let his head hang, ears red. “Why do you want to know? Do you want to stick another bat up my ass?” He sounded bitter.

“What I want to stick up your ass technically isn’t a bat, no.” Oh boy. Here came the awkwardness of explaining the situation. Kris hadn’t really planned this part. “Ok so here’s the deal.” He let his seductive voice drop in favor of a little nervous laughter. “I may or may not have a really big dick,” Sehun’s head snapped up to look at where Kris’s hand completely covered his own, “which you would think would be great. Except that while I have hooked up with loads of girls and a few guys, I have actually never been with someone who I could actually fuck. Because it didn’t fit.” 

“So you’re a virgin?” 

Kris cringed. “Technically yes. But not for lack of trying. Or available opportunities. But if you can take a baseball bat, then you can definitely take my dick.” 

Sehun dropped his head back down between his arms and let out a nervous, slightly hysterical laugh. “So let me get this straight. You want to fuck me because your dick is too big to fit into anyone else and at this point you’re desperate to not be a virgin anymore. And you saw my humiliation as your opportunity.” 

“Well you really make me sound like a pathetic dick when you say it like that.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kris cringed again. “Yup that pretty much sums it up then.” 

There was another hysterical laugh that trailed off into an anxious whine. 

“Ok I’ll do it.” 

“Seriously? You think I’m a pathetic dick but you’ll still do it?” 

“I—I don’t think that. I was just… never mind. When and where.” He finally pulled his hand out from under Kris’s and turned around, still caged against the lockers. He was blushing. Goddamn the kid was cute. 

“Well I mean if you have nothing to do today, then I have the house to myself for a few hours.” 

“Today.” His voice was really high pitched. “Ok, yeah. Today. That’ll work. Do you, like, have a car or something? Will you drive me home when we’re done?” 

“Yeah, of course. Um. I guess we should go.” He started to pull away from Sehun.

“Can I kiss you?” 

“What?” 

“I—I mean not necessarily right now. I just. Well. Sometimes boys don’t let me kiss them when I hook up with them and I hate that. Like I guess they think they can fuck me up the ass all they want but it’s not gay if they don’t kiss me? It’s stupid. But I mean if you don’t want to kiss me that’s fine. I’d just prefer—like don’t care that much.” He trailed off, and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck and stared at the floor. His voice dropped to a barely audible mutter. “I swear to god I’m not usually like this. Its just—its been. It’s been a long week.” 

“You can kiss me Sehun.” 

“Oh good.” He looked really relieved. 

Kris pushed away from the lockers and went to pull on his shirt and grab his stuff. “What kind of dicks are you hooking up with, anyway? Like do they want to experiment or some shit, or like literally just want some ass to fuck? And you let them?” 

Kris felt bad about saying that, because Sehun wouldn’t look him in the face again.

“You mean like what you and I are doing right now?” 

Kris flinched a little. Ok so that did come out a little like slut shaming. And he guessed it did sound pretty familiar. 

“Wait, then why are you agreeing to this?” 

Sehun got all flustered again. “Usually when I hook up with people they don’t continuously try to get me to second guess myself about it. Stop asking so many questions.” 

“Um. Ok dude. Right this way, I guess.” 

They piled into Kris’s truck and started the drive. Sehun curled up in his seat and stared resolutely out the window, and Kris really did feel kind of bad about even propositioning him, except he got to glance over and look at Sehun’s bare shoulders and neck every once and a while, and that was a nice view. 

“So, uh. How’s baseball.” 

Sehun gave him an indignant look, which Kris thought was uncalled for. “Awkward?” 

“Baseball is awkward?” 

“It is right now, because of the. Um. You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.” 

“Ok thanks. I don’t want you to.”

Kris gave up on small talk. His house wasn’t that far away anyway. 

By the time they got there, Kris was seriously wondering if the awkwardness was worth it. Sehun followed him inside, hands shaking, and shook his head when Kris offered him a snack. 

“Are you usually this nervous when you hook up with people? You know we don’t have to do this.” 

Sehun shook his head again. “I’m—I’m not usually this nervous, but like I said it’s been a long week. I do want to hook up with you. I’ll be better once we get started, I promise.” 

Kris nodded thoughtfully, weighing his options. He wanted a snack. But that would be rude. And he could just go get laid. Finally. Fuck the snack.

“Ok let’s go.” He motioned for Sehun to follow him back into his room, which was just a little messy, and closed and locked the door behind them. He turned back around, expecting to find Sehun on the bed or something, but Sehun was still hovering next to him, finally meeting his eyes. He looked wide-eyed and expectant like he was waiting for something. Kris reached out for him and Sehun plastered himself to Kris’s front, stretching up for a kiss. Oh right, of course that was what he wanted. 

After all the nervousness, Kris was surprised by how eager Sehun was. His lips were warm and wet and soft. Practiced. Eager. And his hands stroked and gripped at Kris’s shoulders. Kris forgot for a moment that he brought him home to fuck him, not just stand in his room and make out. Because honestly that sounded kind of fun. He loved the way Sehun’s slender body fit in his arms. He pulled Sehun’s snapback off and wove a hand through his soft dark hair, and Sehun made a quiet, needy noise that went straight to Kris’s dick. He backed Sehun towards the bed. 

They fell down on top of the blankets and Sehun kept him trapped against his mouth with both arms around his neck. Kris slipped his hands under Sehun’s loose tank-top so he could stroke at his smooth skin, and Sehun shuddered beautifully under his touch and moaned into Kris’s mouth. He really was pretty, Kris realized. Beautiful even. He could understand why his team had wanted to stick a bat up his ass if it made him moan like this. 

He really wasn’t kidding when he said that he would get better after they started. He didn’t seem nervous at all anymore. He was almost too eager, and Kris kind of wanted to get him flustered again, if only to slow them down a little bit. 

“You don’t act like someone who does this a lot.” 

“Wh—what do you mean?” He gripped Kris’s shoulders as Kris pressed kisses and murmurs into his neck.

“You’re almost too excited. You went from nervous as shit to unusually eager.” 

Sehun tensed up under him. “Should I stop?” 

“No, I like it.” He smirked up at a blushing Sehun as he sucked gently at one of his collar bones, letting his lips wander slowly across to the other. He slowly striped Sehun’s shirt off, and then moved his mouth down to one of Sehun’s nipples, licking gently over it in slow circles. Kris wasn’t used to the whole flat chest thing. Usually he had boobs to work with. Not that it seemed to make any difference. Sehun still arched up against his tongue and gasped. He seemed a little self-conscious about it, and laid back down flat and pursed his lips like he was trying not to enjoy himself. 

“So tell me. Wherever did your teammates get the idea,” he lightly kissed and licked the other nipple, “to stick a baseball bat up your ass?” 

“It’s kind of a longs story oh god.” Kris had gently pressed his palm against Sehun’s crotch in the middle of his sentence. 

“I want to hear it. We have time.” 

Sehun groaned and covered his face with his hands. “No I don’t want to.” 

Kris chuckled and scooted down the bed until his face was level with Sehun’s crotch. “Please? How about you tell me the story while I suck you off?” 

“What? Are you seriously going to—oh!” Kris mouthed at Sehun’s dick through his pants, rubbing the backs of his fingers gently over his balls. “Do I really—Do I really have to tell you this story?” 

Kris shrugged. He didn’t want to hear it if Sehun really didn’t want to tell it. He shimmied Sehun’s pants down anyway and breathed over the head of his dick. Kris didn’t generally care about dicks, but he kind of liked Sehun’s already. It was pretty. He was actually kind of looking forward to getting it into his mouth. 

Blow jobs were also something he wasn’t used to, giving or receiving, he thought bitterly. Most people took one look at his dick and insisted on giving him hand jobs. God he’d gotten a lot of hand jobs. 

He took the head of Sehun’s dick into his mouth and gave it an experimental suck. He’d done this a few times. Last time he’d kind of gotten the hang of it. Now if he could just remember what he did…

Sehun moaned and slid a hand into Kris’s hair. Kris took that as a good sign and sucked again, hollowing out his cheeks and sliding down and then back up.

“I guess it started when…after practice last Monday. There were. Six of us? We’re all pretty good friends… Ugh!” Kris loved the shake in his voice. Loved the way he couldn’t form complete sentences with Kris’s mouth distracting him. “Anyway oh fuck. Anyway I don’t know how we got—got around to it. But I’d hooked up with uuugh. Most of. Most of them before. Holy fuck. And. And I guess we were talking about it because. I dunno. We just aaaah… we just were.” He trails off, a hand over his eyes. 

“Jongin and Tao. Oh fuck that’s. Ugh! So good. Jongin and Tao used to fu—uck me a lot. Sometimes together. Back in freshman year. And. And they—they like to tease me. They’ve both fucked me at once before. D-double… well you know what I mean. And they were… teasing me about how I. How I have a bit of—uh. A size kink. And B-Beakhyun was the one who pulled out the bat. And said. Something ah! Something about how he th-thought I would probably love it if… And. Well they liked that. And I guess. I did too. So somebody had lube. And aaaaah! Oh fuck. Fuck. The rest is h—history. I guess.” 

“Did you like it?” Kris pulled off just long enough to ask him, and then dove back in swallowing down as much of Sehun’s pretty dick as he could, sucking hard, and Sehun arched up off the bed, moaning. 

“Ugh! Fuck! Haaa…” He quieted back down and covered his face with his hands. When he spoke again it was barely more than a whisper. “I liked it. Uh. It felt so… felt so good.”

Kris felt himself gagging a little on Sehun’s dick, but he clenched his fists and kept going. He was pretty sure this was the most successful blowjob he’d ever given, egged on by Sehun’s story and his wrecked voice. He pulled off to breath.

“Did you like getting caught?” Sehun bit his lip and flushed red. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed. Kris assumed that was all the answer he was going to get, so he began gently sucking at the head of Sehun’s dick again, hand pumping the base. 

“I came.” Sehun gave a shaky sigh, his hand was covering his eyes again. “I came when we got caught. I hea—heard the door open, and someone gasped, and then… ugh! Then I… I dunno I guess—I guess it was the adrenaline or sss… something. But. I came and then. I realized my life was over.” 

Kris let Sehun’s dick slip from his mouth and crawled up his body to kiss him. Sehun didn’t seem to mind that Kris’s mouth had just been on his dick. He kissed back eagerly and then let his head drop back to gaze up at Kris with something like awe on his face. 

“What’s that look for?”

“You’re… I just thought you were just another… but. I just never get blowjobs from the straight guys.” 

“I’m not straight, Sehun.” 

“Oh. Do you want me to return the favor?”

“No, I won’t subject you to that.” 

He leaned down to kiss Sehun again, hand dragging down his chest. He could feel Sehun’s heartbeat under his palm, fast. Too fast. And as Sehun moaned desperately against his lips and pulled him closer, Kris began to realize why Sehun was really there. 

He reached for the lube. 

“Why do you hook up with straight boys who refuse to blow you?” 

“Why do you hook up with people when no one can take your dick?” 

“I’m always hopeful. And I like making other people feel good. I’m really great at that, since that’s all I get to do. I’m better with girls though, sorry about that. You didn’t answer my question.” He pulled off his own shirt and Sehun’s pants, and then kneeled between his legs as he poured the lube onto his fingers. 

“I guess I’m always hopeful too. And I just really like having sex.” 

“That’s good enough for me.” 

“It is? Wow you’re…” 

“I’m what?” he pushed Sehun’s knees up and slid a finger between his cheeks. It caught on the rim and he circled it gently. “Tell me what you were going to say.” He stared into Sehun’s dark eyes and blinked slowly, pushing his finger one millimeter at a time past the first ring of muscles and into the tight heat. Slowly, so slowly. Sehun’s breath picked up speed as he stared back into Kris eyes, mesmerized. 

“You’re too perfect to be real.” 

There it is. He thrust his finger all the way up into Sehun, who gasped and his eyes cleared like he was waking up from a trance. 

“How long have you liked me, Sehun?” He fucked his finger in and out, in fast, out slow, and Sehun whimpered and clutched at the sheets. 

“Months. Since—Kris! Oh god. Since we. Started having class together. Please don’t. guh! Ah. Please don’t stop.” 

Kris had no intention of stopping. Sehun looked amazing, hard and desperate and clutching at the blankets. He slipped in another finger and scissored as he thrust. It was nice to have strong fingers. Sehun whimpered and covered his mouth with his own pretty fingers, but it did nothing to muffle the sounds. 

“Fuck! Kris. I thought—I thought you would never notice me. Because. Because you’re a senior, and you’re. Shit… Kind of a big deal. Everyone knows who you are. And everyone likes you. Hah! Even the underclass… underclassmen. And I’m just—Just a… I’m just a slut.” 

Kris listened quietly as he thrust in a third finger. It was a little soon, but Kris had a hunch that Sehun liked the extra stretch. Sure enough Sehun moaned high and breathy and twisted around on the comforter. 

“Feels so… feels so good.” 

Kris still hadn’t touched his prostate. He knew where it was, but he skirted around it, moving away whenever Sehun twitched his hips to try to get him closer. Sehun was still hard as a rock, and Kris wasn’t ready to send him over yet. Maybe if he talked a little more…

“I guess that explains why you were so nervous.” 

Sehun nodded, writhing. “After the incident with my team… You started looking at me. Fuck. Everybody. Uh… Everybody s-started looking at me. And. I didn’t want. I thought. I thought that maybe you—oh! Huuugh… uh. Maybe you thought...” 

Kris added his fourth finger and Sehun’s mouth dropped open silently and he arched into the touch. “I decided not to… hook up. For a while. With anyone. I thought it would just make me feel… make me feel bad. Because now everyone knows I’m just—just a slut. Who gets gangbanged by his teammates in the locker room with a fucking. Ah! With a fucking baseball bat. But when you came up behind me. I… I couldn’t say no. I’ve liked you for too long. And I thought you were. You were just like Fuck! Just like all the other straight boys. Who just wanted to experiment and not kiss me and use me and leave me. That’s why aaaaah… why I was so nervous. Why am I still telling you this?” 

Kris wasn’t sure either. The middle of sex was probably a weird time to bare your soul to your crush, but if Sehun felt like he needed to say it, then he wanted to listen. He wanted to help. 

“You can tell me. It’s ok. I’m not going to judge you.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” He leaned down and kissed Sehun, finally sliding his fingers over his sweet spot. Sehun jerked against him and moaned into his mouth, and Kris slid a hand under his shoulders and held him close while he massaged Sehun’s prostate in small circles.

“Fuck me. Kris please Fuck me.” 

“Yeah. Yeah ok.” He gave Sehun one last kiss before sliding off the bed and grabbing a condom from the dresser. Then he realized he still had to take his pants off. He was very conscious of Sehun’s eyes on him as he slid his pants down over his hips, and then his underwear.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck you weren’t kidding.” 

“Are you still up for…” 

“Whoa thanks for asking, but like, please put that in me right now.” 

Kris grinned sheepishly. “I think I can do that.” 

When he climbed onto the bed Sehun sat up and took the condom from him and ripped it open. Then he took Kris’s dick almost reverently in both hands. His fingers barely reached around the whole thing. 

“How big is it?” 

“Uh. I don’t actually know. I didn’t really want to find out.” 

“Wow. Ok, um. Definitely not as thick as an aluminum bat, so I’d say we’re good to go.” Kris groaned as Sehun leaned forward, almost like he couldn’t help himself, and kissed his way up the shaft, lips and tongue sucking a kiss gently just under the head, and then he sucked open-mouthed kisses onto the tip, sucking away pre-come. Kris couldn’t look away from where Sehun’s pretty mouth and delicate pink lips met his cock. If he hadn’t seen Sehun writhing on his fingers just minutes before, he would think it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Sehun had just moved on to licking a long stripe up the underside when Kris gently took his face in his hands and stopped him. “Not that I don’t love this, because I absolutely do, but I’m going to cum all over the place in a minute and I really want to fuck you before I do that.” 

Sehun wiped his mouth off, looking sheepish, and nodded and finally slid the condom over Kris’s dick, and poured lube- A lot of lube- on him. Then he lay back down on his back, hooked both legs around the older boy’s waist, and used one hand to guide Kris’s cock to his entrance. All Kris had to do was gently press in. 

Kris immediately moaned loud and sank to his elbows. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Sehun—so tight. Ah! Fuck I’ve never… never felt this before. It’s so good.” 

Sehun whimpered in response, hands reaching up to grab Kris’s shoulders. “You… you have no idea—uh. How much I love. That—that I’m your first.” And he jerked Kris forward with the legs around his waist and his head fell back with a cry somewhere between pleasure and pain, and just like that Kris was finally, finally buried in someone else’s body. V card officially lost. Not that he’d really considered himself a virgin for a while now. 

“You ok?” 

“Ohmygod. Yes. Yes I’m good. Please move.” 

“I really think I should give you a minute.” 

“You’re so big.” It’s kind of came out in a squeak. 

“Yup I’m going to wait. You look really good by the way.” 

“Fuck! Thanks.” 

After a couple of minutes of Sehun shifting restlessly against him and whining, Kris finally gave in and started rocking shallowly. Holy shit the friction was incredible. 

“Fuck Kris I’m so full. So full… fuck you gotta move faster.” 

“If you insist.” He pulled farther and shoved in, giving a few experimental thrusts. It was almost too tight, to the point of being kind of hard to move, and he felt like he had to roughly shove his dick in and out to even move at all. Sehun really didn’t seem to mind. Every rough slide had soft sounds falling from slightly parted lips, and Kris watched them, remembering what they had looked on his dick, as he worked in and out. 

“Don’t worry about hurting me. I can take it. I like it rough anyway.” Kris groaned and picked up the pace. The slide was actually kind of easier with the momentum, and Sehun moaned happily and tugged gently at Kris’s hair. God he looked good. He had a delicate flush high on his cheek bones and his wet lips parted slightly. 

“God this feels awesome. So tight. You’re so fucking hot, Sehun.” His hips sped up again, almost against his will, and he plowed into Sehun’s ass, hard and fast. “How does it feel?” 

Sehun was beyond the capability of sentences, but he whimpered and mewled with every hard thrust. Occasionally he managed a swear, or Kris’s name, which brought Kris closer to the edge every time. Maybe if he angled himself down just a little…

Sehun’s eyes flew open and he wailed which kind of made Kris startle a little. Sehun grabbed on for dear life, nails digging into Kris’s shoulders, and wrapped his legs tighter around Kris’s waist. It not only made Kris slide deeper, but it also gave Sehun the leverage to slam his hips back against Kris, matching his pace. His head tipped back and he cried out with every thrust. Kris dropped to his elbows and braced himself on one arm, and reached between them to wrap his hand around Sehun’s dick. Sehun jerked in his arms and yelped “Fuck!” and then spilled messily between them. He clenched hard around Kris, muscles spasming, and Kris let out a strangled cry of his own and ground deep into Sehun as he filled the condom. 

By the time he came back to himself he was still braced on his elbows over Sehun. He wasn’t sure how they had managed to keep him upright, but he was glad he hadn’t crushed the younger, who still seemed pretty out of it, breathing heavily with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Kris noticed that both their chests were covered in jizz. 

“Ew.” He sat up and pulled out, still panting, and Sehun winced a little. He tied off the condom on the way to the bathroom. He sat on the floor to spare his wobbly legs while he waited for the water in the sink to heat up, and when it was warm he wet a washcloth and brought it back to the bed to get them both cleaned up. Sehun stirred sleepily as Kris wiped over his chest and between his legs and over his hole. He dropped the cloth into his dirty clothes hamper and flopped down beside him. Judging by the clock on his dresser, they probably had about thirty more minutes to get cleaned up and dressed before his parents came home and made things awkward. Plenty of time for showers. He looked back at Sehun to find the younger boy watching him shyly. 

“Sorry for… Dumping all that stuff on you, mid-hookup. I don’t think straight when there’s something in my ass.” 

Kris laughed and rubbed Sehun’s shoulder. The gesture was probably a little too platonically friendly. He imagined that Sehun probably felt really nervous again, without the protection of arousal. After all he did kind of confess in the middle of sex. Really fucking awesome sex, though. Kris still hadn’t totally proved that he wasn’t just another dick using Sehun. Which, admittedly, was kind of what he was there at the beginning. “That’s ok. I said I wouldn’t judge.”

Sehun nodded and stared uncomfortably at Kris’s chin. 

“Hey listen. After all that, it seems to me like you feel like… Like you have to be ashamed of like… having a lot of sex and stuff. But I mean, I honestly think it’s kind of cool that you’re into a bunch of people fucking you in semi-public with a baseball bat. It’s kind of bad ass actually. So like. I think everyone has stuff that we don’t want other people to know about. Like how I was a virgin. Or how I actually read all the twilight books. But you don’t have to be ashamed of what makes you weird. You can be shameless, and if people find out, you can wear your weirdness like a badge on honor so that no one can use it to hurt you. So what if I was a virgin? It was because my dick is gigantic. So what if you’re a slut? You get more game than everyone else in the school. So what if I read all the twilight books? It got me a lot of girls at the time. So. I guess, don’t feel bad.

Sehun stared at him with wide eyes, and then his face broke out into an adorable grin and he turned to bury it in the pillow. Holy shit his eyes got super cute when he smiled. Kris had to smile himself. 

“Hey one more thing.” Sehun turned back to him, still smiling, and Kris stole his resolve. “Can I take you on a date?” 

 

Two weeks later Sehun was once again the talk of the school. He was back to his easy swagger and lazy confidence as he strolled the hallways, but this time he frequently had an arm slung around Kris’s waist. There went Oh Sehun, the guy who could stick a bat up his ass, who was now dating a senior, Kris fucking Wu. You know the guy with the bat sized dick. They both knew people whispered when they walked around holding hands, or when they both left class and came back out of breath with mussed hair and red lips. They knew people stared when they kissed between classes and grabbed each other’s asses in the hallway and made out in the stairwell or at each other’s games. But they were happy, and they were proud, and they were shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback! I really love hearing from the people who read my stuff (thank you so much). I hope it wasn't too strange.  
> I really didn't intend to, but i ended up writing the actual bat scene. It's the other work in this series.


End file.
